shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Scott Zhong
Introduction Zhong, a young man who is often mistaken for another Zhong who does not even look like him. Zhong is a young man who has a love for rare items and seeks freedom above all else. As a boy he was given to the world government at a young age of eight. He was trained in the arts of Rokushiki and Life return. At the age of 17 he escaped the world of assassination when he went rouge on a mission to assassinate a young woman by the name of Tiz. With Zong help both TiZ and Zong faked their death and escaped to the desert island of Three Rocks where he meet Axe and formed the Silver Edge Adventure Squad.. Appearance Scott has dark grown skin with one blue and one green eyes. His hair is black and is usually worn in dreads and he wears a black shirt and dark blue pants. He usually wears steel toe boots. Personality Scott is very blunt. He does not care for others feelings nor does he care if people like him. This is a side effect of his CP9 training as a child. It should be noted that Scott has a love of collecting rare items. When he comes upon something rare he will do almost anything to have it. Once he has it he usually adds it to his collection back at their secret base and gaurds it like a dragon. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Rokushiki Scott excells at the skill of Soru. When others kick off the ground at 15 times Scott can do 50. This gives him a exstrodinary speed advantage against other users of the Rokushiki style. Scott takes his Soru skills and apply them to other moves in the rokushiki style in order to make his own unique way of fighing. 'Chokubi' Chokubi is Scotts first move. It is quite simple, but very effective. Scott punches his fist forward at insain speeds. The friction of his fist moving through the air causes the air to cacth flames as he punches his target. Within an instant the target is hit by over 50 punches and is on fire. 'Iron Hammer' Iron Hammer is a move that combines both Tekkai and Sorru. Scott is skilled in the use of Tekkai however he is not skilled enough that he can move while using it. Instead Scott shoots himself forward using Soru and then Hardens mid flight. He then flies forward at his opponent as a single projectile. 'Tekkai "Utsugi"' This form of Tekkai is used entirely as a counter instead, where the purpose is not to absorb damage from the attack, but to transfer the shock of the attack back to the attacker, which can lead to broken bones in a normal human body. 'Silver Flash' Silver Flash is a move were Scott combines Soru and Rankyaaku. Scott begins Silver Flash by dashing around his opponent at high speeds repeating Soru over and over again. When he does this he completly disappears from view. During this time he lunches out waves of tankyaakus at his opponent creating a worldwind of sicing death blades. Devil Fruit Kurai Kurai no Mi Summary, Turns the user into a Dark Human Type, Par Usage of the devil fruit Haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Gains it later near the end of the 3rd arc History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design This character was inspired by a picture of Enderman I saw. I wanted to create a character who could fit that image and exist inside the one piece world. I also wanted to show the power of a Rokushiki user since this wiki has so many over powered fighting styles that dwarf Rokushiki as a whole. Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Rokushiki User Category:Life Return User Category:Martial Artist Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:LordNoodleXIV